Secrets
by KateArt
Summary: Сэм встречает кое-кого в раздевалке и узнает, что его секреты являются секретами далеко не для всех.


Второго сентября (да, приключились какие-то неполадки с билетами, и Эвансы уезжали на неделю позже, чем собирались) Сэм пришел в МакКини, чтобы забрать все свои вещи. Здесь он провел целый год, поэтому его барахла в этой школе скопилось немало. Парень выгреб все учебники и давно опустевшие тюбики бальзама для губ из шкафчика, забрал все конспекты и папки с тестами у мистера Абигейла, и теперь пришел в святая святых - раздевалку. Здесь у Эванса хранились не только грязные носки и футбольная аммуниция - Сэм вел дневник, который оставлять дома просто не было никакого возможности. Просто потому, что дома в общем-то и не было. В мотеле "Лунный свет" семья Эвансов все еще снимала маленькую комнатушку. Сэм уже очень давно не оставался наедине с самим собой, да и на то, чтобы думать и размышлять обо всем, что происходит вокруг и только с ним самим, времени не было. Все время отнимали школа, подработки и забота о младших брате и сестре, ведь Лили и Дилан Эвансы все еще очень редко появлялись в мотеле, точнее, дома. А ведь поразмышлять было над чем.

Сейчас, правда, Сэм складывал забытую в раздевалочном шкафчике одежду и другие вещи в большую спортивную сумку, никуда не торопясь. Он понимал, что как только все содержимое шкафчика перекочует в сумку, все будет кончено. Он перестанет быть учеником школы МакКинли, перестанет быть членом футбольной команды, членом хора, он потеряет всех своих друзей, а, значит, и все то самое дорогое, что приобрел за этот год.

Сэм действовал как будто на автомате, бросая в сумку футболки и трусы. Он уже научился абстрагироваться от совершенно ненужных сейчас мыслей, которые в конце концов обязательно привели бы к слезам, и сейчас в его голове звучал только белый шум. Было уже пять вечера, и парень специально выбрал именно этот день и это время - футбольные тренировки еще не начались, в школе никого не должно было быть, и это было идеальным вариантом для него. Эвансу совсем не хотелось ловить на себе изучающие и жалеющие взгляды других учеников, не хотелось в сотый раз объяснять, почему же он все-таки переводится, а затем принимать объятия и слова сочувствия.

Внезапно белый шум в голове сбился, прямо как во время эфира радио. Сэм услышал чей-то незнакомый голос. Голос пел. Бросив свое занятие, парень обернулся и понял, что в раздевалке он вовсе не один. Кто-то принимал душ, при этом еще и напевая песенку Майкла Бубле. На самом деле это было вовсе неудивительно - многие парни из футбольной команды пели в душе, вот только... Репертуар у них был совсем другой. К примеру, любимой "душевой" песней Пака была I Was Made For Lovin' You Babe группы Kiss, причем исполнял он ее всегда от начала и до конца, с выходом, падением на колени и гитарным соло в конце. Азимио иногда любил почитывать рэп, взгромождаясь на скамейку, собирая вокруг себя небольшую кучку "качающих" фанатов, и чаще всего все представление заканчивалось тем, что кто-то называл его музыкальные вкусы слишком "черными", и все сводилось к драке. А в этот раз - Бубле? Совсем не похоже ни на одного из "титанов". Кроме того, Сэм был готов поклясться, что ни разу в жизни не слышал этого голоса. Любопытство пересилило желание быть незамеченным, и Эванс тихонько прокрался в душевую. То, что он там увидел, заставило его засунуть кулак в рот, чтобы не издать никаких звуков и не спугнуть певца.

Дэйв Карофски. Намыливал свою широкую волосатую грудь, подставляя ее струям воды, зажмуриваясь и отфыркиваясь, пел. Пел. Песню Майкла Бубле. И, кажется, получал от этого истинное удовольствие.

_For once in my life I have someone who needs me_  
><em>Someone I've needed so long<em>  
><em>For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me<em>  
><em>Somehow I know I'll be strong<em>

_For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of_  
><em>Long before I knew<em>  
><em>Oooh Someone warm like you<em>  
><em>Would make my dream come true<em>

Эванс все еще пребывал в шоке, но этот шок не был вызван ни видом пританцовывающего мокрого Карофски или выбором песни для одинокого концерта, нет, Сэма шокировал его голос. Не зря он принял его за незнакомца - голос поющего Дэйва совершенно отличался от голоса Дэйва говорящего. Хотя это и неудивительно. Сэм, в принципе, ни разу не слышал, как по-настоящему говорит Дэйв. Большую часть времени он или рычал, или ржал, или презрительно шутил, чтобы заставить ржать своих дружков. Нет-нет, стоп... Был один раз. Карофски ведь толкнул целую речь тогда, в хоровой, когда он и Сантана решили создать это "Общество Красных Беретов". Карофски отбил у него девушку. Не самую постоянную девушку, это правда, да, в-общем-то, дело не в девушке, их с Сантаной отношения трудно было назвать отношениями вовсе, но все-таки... Отличный шанс для мести. У Сэма в кармане как раз лежал телефон, всего-то и нужно - достать его, нажать кнопку и направить на крайнюю кабинку, а затем передать запись Джейкобу Бену Израэлю... Это будет совсем легко, тем более этот певун еще даже второй куплет не начал.

Но почему-то Сэм даже не сделал ни единой попытки добраться до телефона в кармане. Он просто стоял и смотрел, стоял и слушал, слушал и смотрел, так и продолжая прикусывать кулак зубами.  
>Вот только долго это продолжаться не могло. Разделавшись с последним припевом, Карофски с раскатистого полноценного пения перешел на мелодичное мычание и принялся смывать с себя мыльную пену. Осознав это, Сэм наконец достал кулак изо рта, и так же тихо, как вошел, вернулся обратно в раздевалку.<p>

- Господи. Хор. Национальные. Карофски. Он должен. Это необходимо. Меня здесь не будет. Нужно сказать, - в голове Сэма металась целая стая обрывочных и несвязных мыслей, пока он сидел на скамейке, машинально укладывая кроссовки в пластиковый пакет.

- О, Эванс, - всю эту вакханалию в голове Сэма прервал знакомый теперь уже удивленный голос.  
>- Кхм, да, - хрипло ответил Сэм. - Привет.<br>- Привет-привет, - все так же удивленно пробормотал Дэйв и двинулся к своему шкафчику, который находился как раз напротив шкафчика Сэма.  
>- Что это ты тут делаешь? Я слышал, ты теперь живешь в трейлере в Канзасе и питаешься тушканчиками.<br>- Сантана распространяет этот слух, - неожиданно для себя самого хмыкнул Сэм. - Ты что, все еще встречаешься с ней?  
>- Еще бы, - как-то уж слишком самодовольно хмыкнул Дэйв в ответ. - И да, мы уже дошли до той точки в наших отношениях, когда на свиданиях мы еще и разговариваем.<br>- Поздравляю вас, - сухо ответил Сэм, доставая замызганную тетрадь, свой дневник и последний предмет,из шкафчика. - Надеюсь, когда-нибудь, вы еще и будете обсуждать хоть что-то, кроме чужих жизней.  
>- Да хватит, Эванс, - вдруг серьезно ответил Дэйв и подошел сзади к скамейке Сэма, уже полностью одетый. - Она просто так веселится. Ты же знаешь Сантану. На самом деле она просто в ужасе от того, что ты уезжаешь.<br>Сэм бросил тетрадь в сумку.  
>- Тут все в ужасе, - продолжал Карофски, закидывая на плечи рюкзак и застегивая нижнюю пуговицу на своей серой рубашке-поло. - От того, что проиошло с твоей семьей и того, что это может случиться с каждым.<br>Непрошеные слезы снова стали подкатывать к горлу, и Сэм ответил чересчур зло и отрывисто для самого себя:  
>- Я слышал, как ты там пел.<br>Карофски густо покраснел и опустил глаза.  
>- Подумаешь, тут все поют.<br>- Да, но не баллады о счастливой любви, - Сэм встал со скамьи и повернулся к Дэйву, ехидно улыбаясь.

Дэйв поднял глаза, его взгляд был до ужаса тяжелым, и Сэм вдруг вспомнил, как этот райт гард залеппил ему однажды по щщам. Ехидства у Сэма слегка поубавилось, но выражение лица он менять и не собирался. Будь, что будет. Без драки из этой школы еще никто не уходил.

Но, кажется, именно сегодня Карофски решил превратиться в ларчик с сюрпризами. Или ящик Пандоры?

- Эту штуку, - он кивнул на сумку, в которую Сэм минуту назад бросил тетрадь, - Еще в прошлом году Аз вытащил из твоего шкафчика, когда ты забыл его закрыть. Он хотел прочитать ее во время последнего собрания школьного совета перед каникулами. Найти какие-нибудь самые горяченькие местечки, чтобы все услышали. Ты ведь постоянно что-то писал в ней, все ребята над этим смеялись.  
>Дэйв безотрывно смотрел на Эванса.<br>- Я вызвался сделать все сам, а потом вернул ее на место. Ребятам сказал, что мама пролила на нее отбеливатель, и теперь ничего не выйдет.  
>Сэм стоял, как громом пораженный. Ехидная улыбочка так и застыла на его лице. Прошла секунда, прежде чем он вновь обрел дар речи.<br>- Что... почему ты...?  
>Дэйв горько усмехнулся.<br>- Потому что я знаю, каково это, когда твои секреты могут выболтать всей школе.  
>Сэм упал на лавочку.<br>- Так ты, значит... Читал?  
>- Конечно, - спокойно ответил Карофски, поправляя воротник своей футболки.<br>- Должен же я был знать, от чего тебя избавляю.  
>Сэм уставился в пол. Он все еще никак не мог прийти в себя.<br>- Ты втрескался в Хаммела.  
>Оцепенение тут же прошло. Сэм мгновенно поднял глаза на Дэйва. Выражение его глаз невозможно было прочитать.<br>- Ты втрескался в Хаммела. А он втрескался в тебя. И весь май вы тайком от его дружка обжимались в мотеле, пока там не было твоих.  
>Эванс молчал. Да, это звучало еще слаще, когда это вслух произносил кто-то другой.<br>Вдруг Карофски хмыкнул.  
>- МакКинли - абсолютное шапито.<br>- Почему ты не рассказал? - Сэм внимательно вглядывался в лицо футболиста.  
>Тот закатил глаза.<br>- Я же сказал, я знаю, каково это, когда...  
>- Нет. - Голос Сэма был тверд. - Это же для тебя больная тема. Как красная тряпка для быка. Ты чуть не убил Курта из-за того, что он... - Эванс сглотнул, а затем слишком поспешно, разозлившись на самого себя за боязнь какого-то там слова, продолжил - Гей. А теперь выясняется, что ты спас от позора парочку геев? Что происходит, Карофски?<p>

Дэйв ногой захлопнул дверцу своего шкафчика.  
>- Я же теперь защитник сирых и убогих, забыл? - и вышел из раздевалки.<p>

* * *

><p>Третьего сентября в десять часов вечера Эвансы уезжали из Лимы. Проститься с Сэмом пришли абсолютно все ребята из хора. Бриттани обнимала его до скрипа ребер, Рейчел рыдала, Финн постоянно хлопал по плечу, а Пак почему-то ерошил отросшие за последние месяцы волосы. Все были подавлены, не сколько самим отъездом Сэма, столько тем, что никто и ничего не мог сделать.<p>

Забираясь в поезд, Сэм оглянулся на перрон. Там, с одинаковыми эмоциями на лицах толпились его друзья. Скользнув взглядом по каждому, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь, Сэм наткнулся глазами на того, кого не замечал до этого. За колонной, прислонившись к ней спиной, стоял Дэйв.  
>Он смотрел прямо на него. Сэм кивнул ему одному и прошел в вагон, уже не оглядываясь.<p>

Предстоял долгий путь.


End file.
